


Deals with Demons (And The Gains and Losses that Come with it)

by Kimium



Series: Demon Hinata AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Despair, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Brief Sick! Komaeda, Deals with Demons, Forced Relationship, Forced kisses, Giving up your soul but not in the way expected, High School scenes, In where Nagito should have read the fine print before giving his soul up, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Nagito/Chiaki, Miraculous healing and recovery, One Shot, Out of character for Hinata because you know he's a demon, Power Dynamics, Same with Nagito but because he actually has a happy life, University Student! Nagito, Very slight hint of intimacy, demon!hinata, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Demon!Hinata University Student! Komaeda“Here. I can smell it. Decay, shutting down. Your soul is fluctuating and your body is breaking.” He then closed his eyes. “Shame, right? Dying is scary but it’s also cruel and unfair, don’t you think?”The boy’s words hit Nagito with a weight he didn’t expect. Something tightened in his chest and Nagito suddenly wanted the boy gone. “Go away. Saying things like that isn’t going to fix things.”“Oh, of course it won’t.” The boy rolled his eyes. “I didn’t come here to state the obvious. I came here to ask if you want to live.”As a young boy Nagito knew his illnesses would kill him but what he didn't expect was a demon offering a deal to extend his life and in turn giving up his soul. Accepting was easy, after all living is better than dying, right?





	Deals with Demons (And The Gains and Losses that Come with it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> Like most of my AUs I thought this up as I had a long drive. I thought it would be fun to reverse the roles. I've written so much of Demon! Komaeda that I thought that Demon! Hinata would be fun to try. I may write more of this in the future so please if you like this then look forward to that.
> 
> As a precaution I labelled this story M and gave the tags of unhealthy relationship/ power dynamic etc. Remember, your comfort is most important and please if any of my tags bother you be careful and take care of yourself!
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want to message me on tumblr or just chat with me there, my tumblr is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Nagito knew he was dying.

He knows it is inevitable and he isn’t stupid to think he can stop it. His lungs are collapsing and his mind is on fire. Everything hurts. All he can see when he closes his eyes are the doctors and nurses talking to his parents and his parents crying. In the distance a machine beeps and beeps consistently. It’s been a staple of Nagito’s life for so long that it is almost a humming melody. The scratchiness of the hospital sheets is almost comforting and the breeziness of the gown familiar.

It’s not fair but life had never been fair for him. Nagito cannot remember the last time he was outside, laughing, feeling the sun on his skin, feeling the grass beneath bare feet. Nagito cannot remember his classmates or how his classroom looks like. He cannot even remember what home looks like either.

A book lent to him by one of the nurses talked about fate and destiny, the protagonist over coming all obstacles, and winning in the end. Nagito knew why the nurse gave him that book. She wanted him to feel hope, to feel comforted, but her efforts were in vain. Not that Nagito blamed her. He knew people had their hearts in the right place, just sometimes their actions didn’t correspond to that sentiment.

Something warm ruffled over Nagito. It didn’t feel like the drone of AC or a gloved hand of a professional. It didn’t feel like his parent’s hands either. It just felt weightless, like smoke dancing along the edges of his body.

“Hey, kid, you look gross.”

The voice is male, light, maybe someone a bit older than Nagito. Not that Nagito was aware of his age. Birthdays had come and passed but Nagito didn’t bother remembering them. It didn’t matter when all time ticked towards his death. What did it matter the age of the person speaking to him? Nagito then laughed. Why was he even wondering? There was no one here; he was imagining it.

“Don’t laugh at me.” The voice said before something poked him.

It was sharp and cold. Nagito jolted and waited for the erratic beeping of the machines to wildly go off, alerting everyone in the room. None of that happened. Instead what happened was Nagito sat up, scratchy blankets falling uselessly to his waist, and looked at the general direction of the voice.

The person (if Nagito could call them that) was standing by the side of the bed. His hair was brown and his eyes also brown. He was wearing a suit which looked ridiculous on a boy around Nagito’s age. However, that wasn’t the weirdest part. The weirdest part was the smoke around his bottom, like his legs were made of ink, smoke, and embers mixed into one. The next weirdest part were the horns curling out from his head.

Nagito blinked.

“I didn’t realise they let cosplayers in hospitals.” He said.

The boy huffed. “I’m no cosplayer. I’m a demon.”

Nagito blinked again. “I didn’t realise they let weirdos in here.”

Instead of being insulted the boy laughed lightly. “Well, this is one reaction. I should just count my blessings.” He then moved closer to he was half perched on the bed. “I couldn’t help but notice you’re dying.”

Nagito felt a tingle in his chest. It was one thing to know he was dying but hearing it aloud was jarring. “Brilliant deduction.” He managed to say instead. “What gave it away?”

He expected the boy (demon?) to say something around him being in a hospital or point to all of the machines and tubes around them. Instead the boy reached out with one hand and touched Nagito’s chest.

“Here. I can smell it. Decay, shutting down. Your soul is fluctuating and your body is breaking.” He then closed his eyes. “Shame, right? Dying is scary but it’s also cruel and unfair, don’t you think?”

The boy’s words hit Nagito with a weight he didn’t expect. Something tightened in his chest and Nagito suddenly wanted the boy gone. “Go away. Saying things like that isn’t going to fix things.”

“Oh, of course it won’t.” The boy rolled his eyes. “I didn’t come here to state the obvious. I came here to ask if you want to live.”

Once, when Nagito was first brought to the hospital for overnight watch, he read a book left by the previous patient. The book was complex and had many words Nagito didn’t recognise and concepts that flew over his head, but one thing stood out in the story: a demon offering, a man accepting, and the consequences afterwards.

“You’re joking.” Nagito frowned. “I’ve read stories. This is just some sort of double edge wish or something. Or a fake out.”

“Fake out?” The boy sounded amused, his eyes even twinkled. “I do admit everything comes with a price but I would never cheat you out of a deal. That’s rude.”

“Rude.” Nagito dryly repeated. “A demon is worried about being rude.”

“Oh, so you do believe me when I say I’m a demon?” The boy asked.

Nagito flushed. The boy laughed again and reached out for a handshake, like they did in Western movies. “I’m Hinata Hajime. Who are you?”

Nagito couldn’t help but have his eyes dart to the board above his bed that clearly stated his name. Hinata groaned and shifted closer. “Come now, I have more manners than that. Introduce yourself properly. I want to hear it.”

There couldn’t be any harm, right? Considering Hinata already knew his name and nothing bad was happening. “I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

“Komaeda Nagito… can I call you Nagito?” Hinata asked.

“Whatever.” Nagito muttered, though he felt a small tingle at the familiarity.

“Now that we have the basics out of the way, let me tell you the deal.” Hinata brightly continued. “You want to live. I’ll cure you. I’ll extend your life.”

That was too good to be true. Nagito’s stomach dropped at the words and he stared long at Hinata, waiting for him to laugh and say he was lying. Hinata just sat there, looking. Nagito opened his mouth and thickly swallowed. He had to be cautious.

“Say I do accept. What’s the catch?”

“Your soul will be mine.” Hinata easily said. “When you’re all grown up I’ll come back and take your soul. Easy right?”

His soul. Of course. Nagito felt a small huff of disappointment that the deal was turning a bit cliché, but he didn’t comment. Instead he had another question. “What will you do with my soul?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hinata responded before he frowned. “Though that is a good question. I haven’t thought that far ahead. Maybe eat it?” He tilted his head. “Demons do need souls to live… though I don’t really need them as often as others.” Hinata then shrugged. “Maybe I’ll keep it in a box?”

“So, either I’m dinner or I’m some sort of weird collectable?” Nagito asked.

“Bingo!” Hinata giggled. “So? What’s your answer?”

So suddenly? Nagito froze. “Can’t I have a day to think about it?”

Hinata hummed. “Well, if you want, but at the rate you’re going I don’t think wasting time is a good idea.”

Of course. Biggest life decision ever and he only has moments to decide. Nagito slowly breathed out. What to do? What to say?

“Come on…” Hinata sighed. “Think about all the things you’re missing. Think about how your parents will feel afterwards.”

It wasn’t a long motivational speech but Nagito knew Hinata didn’t need long flowery words. All he needed were facts. Nagito was dying and he was missing out on life and when he died his parents would be sad. Really, even if it wasn’t for him, Nagito could do this for his parents. Snap decision? Yes, but Nagito had heard his mother and father crying too many times.

“Fine.” Nagito blurted out. “I’ll take your deal.”

“Excellent!” Hinata didn’t even try to talk him out of it. “Good choice Nagito.” He then reached his hand out. “Do we have a deal? Your soul is mine and in exchange you’ll get to live.”

Nagito looked at the hand offered and carefully lifted his hand towards Hinata’s. “No tricks?”

“No tricks.” Hinata confirmed.

Nagito reached out and shook Hinata’s hand. Nothing special happened. He didn’t feel any different. Nagito looked up at Hinata, to demand an explanation but Hinata had his finger pressed to his lips. Then, their hands glowed brightly and Hinata gently untangled his hand from Nagito’s hand. His hand still glowed.

“Where do you want this?” Hinata asked.

“Want what?” Nagito blurted out.

“Our seal. To prove we have a deal.” Hinata huffed. “You know what? I’ll decide.”

He then gently pressed the full of his palm on Nagito’s stomach, just above his navel. The skin felt warm, like a hot water bottle was pressed to it before Hinata pulled his hand away. There was nothing there but Nagito still felt the warmth.

“No one else but you and I will know.” Hinata assured him. “I’ll see you later, Komaeda Nagito.”

He then disappeared and Nagito’s world haphazardly slotted back into place.

~

Change didn’t happen right away, but steadily over the next month Nagito’s test results started to miraculously improve. Doctors had no explanations, nurses had no explanations, specialists had no explanations. Nagito knew they wouldn’t have explanations and he would feel bad except his parents stopped crying. Nagito didn’t have to sit in bed and listen to hushed tones of the doctors and nurses and the choked, muffled sobs of his parents outside. The dark cloud that hung in the room had faded and in turn was a bright ray of hope.

So, when the month passed paperwork was put through and after some observations Nagito was allowed to tentatively return home. The shock at the news outweighed the warmth and flutter in his chest. The possibilities that opened up suddenly felt like they were in his grasp. Nagito was no longer hurdling downhill towards his death. Instead he was like everyone else on the planet, meandering unknowingly towards the final destination. Of course, Nagito still had to go back for check ups and had some medications to take but he was out of the hospital.

The sky was bluer than Nagito remembered and the sun hotter. There were a few stray clouds in the sky and Nagito wanted to pluck them out with his fingers. A smile spread across his face and as he inhaled the smells of outside (a mix of flowers, grass, trees, and car exhaust) he never felt better.

Nagito was going to live his life, even though as he left the hospital he felt a small tingle of warmth on his stomach.

~

Returning home was both climatic and anti-climatic. The anticipation had swelled up to a point that when his mother opened the door everything just felt normal. Not a bad normal, but an expected house normal. There was hardwood floor and pictures on the walls. Their shoes were neatly tucked away and Nagito was ushered up the stairs to his room. Everything felt both familiar and unfamiliar especially his room.

Still, as Nagito sunk into his clean sheets and rested his head on his own pillow for the first time in forever, none of that mattered.

“Nagito sweetie, do you want to have a bath before dinner?” His mother asked.

His own bath in his own house. Nagito sat up and nodded. It was time to continue living out his life. “Yes, I would.”

~

That night, as Nagito lay in his bed, he wondered for the first time if he had dreamed up Hinata. It was silly to admit it was his first time questioning the existence of Hinata, but with all the tests and amazement from the hospital Nagito hadn’t had a lot of time to just lay down and think.

He then laughed to himself and curled on his side. Nagito knew he wasn’t creative enough to come up with someone like Hinata. He hadn’t even been desperate enough to live for himself, but rather for his loved ones. So, that concluded Hinata was real.

Touching his chest Nagito wondered what it would feel like to have his soul given to a demon. Would it hurt? Would he be dead already?

“No point in wondering I suppose.” Nagito muttered. “Best live my life to the fullest and not worry.”

Satisfied with that, Nagito closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~

School was the next hurdle to pass. Nagito had spent a few months studying at home, catching up to work that his teachers said he needed to complete. Lessons flew both fast and quickly for Nagito as he sat in his room studying by himself. Some lessons were easy, some hard, but nothing compared to actually attending school.

His school was the same school he’d attended before his sickness but soon everyone would be thinking of their high school. Nagito had barely thought of how he was going to walk into his classroom on his first day back. The teachers were friendly and the staff supportive. It was just his classmates. Those were the ones who mattered to him. Swallowing Nagito followed his homeroom teacher to the first class of the day. When they reached the door Nagito was given a quick glance to test his reaction. Giving his best nod, Nagito stepped forward into the room.

~

“So, like you were sick?”

“When did you come home from the hospital?”

“How long were you there?”

As soon as break began students began to flock to Nagito’s desk. He froze and watched as faces with no names attached to them continued to bombard him with questions. Their voices bounced off his ears and Nagito couldn’t focus on a single question to answer.

“Hey, what don’t you give the guy some space?” A girl’s voice, warm and confident rang.

“Akane, stop tugging me!”

“Yeah, we’re just curious.”

“Curious?” A different girl asked. “Congratulations, you know the new boy was sick and in the hospital. Big deal. We all do. You vultures just want gossip.”

“S-Saionji!”

“You’re just high and mighty because of your family…”

“Doesn’t change the fact you should scram.” Saionji continued. “So, go away.”

The students grumbled but soon Nagito’s desk was free of people. In place were the two girls. One of the girls had a bright smile, brown hair, and was waving. The other girl had blonde hair in pigtails and her arms crossed.

“Hello!” The girl with brown hair said. “I’m Akane. This is Hiyoko!”

“I can introduce myself.” Hiyoko grumbled. “You’re Komaeda Nagito right?”

“Uh, yes?” Nagito blinked.

Hiyoko glared. “You need to learn how to stand up for yourself.”

“I…” Nagito didn’t know what he was expecting from Hiyoko but that wasn’t exactly it.

“Oh, knock it off Hiyoko!” Akane then slung her arm around Hiyoko’s shoulders. “Hey, hey Nagito-chan let’s have lunch together. You can meet some of our friends. They’re in the other classes.”

Nagito… chan? He tilted his head at the nickname but with the way Akane was brightly smiling it was hard to tell her to drop it. Besides, it had been forever since someone outside of his family called him by a nickname.

“Are you smiling at that?” Hiyoko groused. “Have some standards.”

“Don’t be like that Hiyoko-chan.” Akane poked the other girl’s cheek.

Hiyoko grumbled but Nagito saw a bit of pink on her cheeks.

~

Lunch rolled around and Nagito was all but dragged out of the classroom by Akane. Hiyoko followed with a sigh but didn’t complain. Down the stairs and to their right was the courtyard where, when the weather was nice, they were allowed to eat. Under a tree were three people, two girls and a boy. The boy was taller and had more muscle mass than Nagito thought was possible. Maybe he wrestled or some sort of sport outside of class? One of the girls was the one to notice them. Her hair was red and up close Nagito could see freckles on her cheeks. A camera was around her neck and not a digital one, but a film camera. The other girl had a portable game device in front of her and wasn’t looking up.

“Hiyoko, I saved you a seat.” The girl with red hair called out.

“Mahiru!” Hiyoko’s voice had a light tone to it. Nagito nearly choked. “You’re the best.”

“WHO IS THIS?” The boy asked and his voice was several volumes too high. It reminded Nagito of Akane only louder, if that was possible.

“This is Nagito-chan.” Akane brightly said. “Nagito-chan this is Nekomaru, Mahiru, and Chiaki. They’re all the same grade as us just different classes.”

Interesting. Nagito gingerly sat down. “Hello. I’m Komaeda Nagito.”

“Nice to meet you.” Mahiru firmly said. “You’re the new boy everyone’s been chirping about, right?”

Here it was. Would they be as thoughtful as Akane and Hiyoko? Nagito waited for the questions. Instead Mahiru gave a firm smile.

“If you need any help just let us know! We may be in different classes but we all study the same things.”

“Exactly!” Akane grinned. “Study buddies! Right, Chi-chan?”

She poked Chiaki who finally looked up from her game. She flashed a small smile at Nagito. “Sorry. I was distracted. I’m Nanami Chiaki.”

“Eh? We already introduced you.” Akane pouted.

“Oh. My bad.” Chiaki didn’t sound sorry.

Nagito held back a laugh.

~

It was nearly four months later when the question came from Chiaki of all people. Nagito was slouched over homework, sweltering as summer was slowly seeping in. Even with a fan on in the classroom he felt overheated.

“Hey, does heat bother you?” Chiaki asked.

“Doesn’t it bother everyone?” Nagito questioned.

“I just mean.” Chiaki fidgeted. “In health they were saying when someone was ill sometimes things are different for them.”

Oh. Nagito hadn’t thought about his health in a long while. Looking down at his stomach Nagito touched it, as though the phantom heat from Hinata’s touch was still there. It wasn’t but thinking about his deal for too long was needless.

“I’m sorry was that insensitive?” Chiaki shifted.

“No, no.” Nagito shoved his thoughts away. “It wasn’t. I know you don’t mean it to be rude.” He then offered a smile. “However, nothing really has changed. I think.” Nagito shrugged. “Thanks for asking though, Chiaki.”

She twisted her hair, which was growing out, before giving a firm nod. “Okay. Then, if you’re suffering like I am let’s finish studying and go for ice cream.”

Now that was something Nagito could do. “Sounds great.”

~

The year flew by and next thing Nagito knew he had grown accustomed to their little group. Sure, he and Nekomaru were the only boys but Nagito didn’t care. Girl, guy, Nagito didn’t really care. Everyone had their points and Nagito was happy to get along with them all. Going from the “used to be sick boy” to “having a small circle of friends” was something that send a warm flutter of gratitude in Nagito’s heart. It was all thanks to Hinata, really. Even if Nagito had to give up his soul in the end, the price of living was always steep.

“Hey… Nagi-chan…” Akane was leaning closer into his personal space. “Hello??”

“Sorry.” Nagito shuffled his thoughts away. “What is it?”

“Oh god, pay attention.” Hiyoko huffed. “We were discussing high school options. Where do you want to go?”

Right. That had been a hot topic of discussion in the classroom for a while. Their teachers were reminding them to think about it over the summer break and high schools were already starting to have open houses. Nagito had looked into a few, swiping the pamphlets from the tables outside the office, and his choice felt obvious.

“Hopes Peak Academy is my first choice.” Nagito told them.

“Really?” Mahiru was suddenly close too. “Funny, I was thinking of there too. They have a fantastic art program.”

“Me too.” Chiaki yawned. “Their technology is top notch.”

“And their SPORTS PROGRAMS.” Nekomaru added, to which Akane nodded her head vigorously.

“Perhaps we’ll all be classmates again.” Nagito grinned at the idea. “Or at the very least students at the same school.”

~

That night as Nagito finished up some homework he looked out his window to the night sky. It was dark and he couldn’t see much but Nagito didn’t mind. His life was going along perfectly and once again he felt like thanking Hinata. Shame he didn’t have a way to contact the demon. He’d have to remember to thank him when he came around to take his soul.

~

Middle school ended. High school started. As Nagito read the names to the students in his class he paused and then laughed. A few people looked at him, but Nagito didn’t care. Even though he knew everyone had gotten in, Nagito had half thought of just waiting until after the entrance ceremony to figure out who was in his class. However, the class list was posted on a bulletin outside of Hopes Peak Academy’s office and curiosity won out in the end.

“I guess we will be classmates again.” Nagito muttered.

~

Entering his classroom for the first time, Nagito didn’t take in anyone else except for the five he already knew. Everyone was in their uniforms yet not much had changed (except for Akane’s slow and steady growth spurt). Upon seeing him they all grinned. Nagito walked over and sat down beside them despite not knowing where their seating arrangement was.

“Fancy seeing you here.”

“Right back at you Nagito.” Came Chiaki’s quick reply.

~

Media said high school was the golden years of their life but they never said anything about the amount of work they had to do. Nagito knew he had picked an elite school, but they had a ton of work all the time. Still, he found time to learn about his classmates.

(Pekoyama was so cool with her kendo skills. Tsumiki had the tendency to trip in odd positions. Hanamura was the best cook though a bit perverted. Kuzuryuu acted aloof until someone tried to harass Chiaki and it was then someone in their class almost had a suspension. Tanaka, Sonia, and Souda somehow ended up being the class’ shining example of Relationship Goals. Mioda was never allowed to suggest karaoke as a semester wrap up again and Mitarai was forced to actually eat healthy food on more than one occasion.)

And he found time to keep up with his old classmates.

(Mahiru became Team Mom. Hiyoko had the most drastic growth spurt. Akane and Nekomaru finally began dating in their third year and Chiaki remained Nagito’s pillar of calm.)

All through high school Nagito only felt more happiness that he was alive and took the deal. Really, this was only possible because of Hinata.

~

On their last day of being high school students they pulled the biggest prank on their homeroom teacher (Yukizome, a sweet woman who could beat Mahiru for the position of Team Mom) and were scolded not by her but by the vice chairman, Munakata (who was scary).

As they exited after getting a scolding of a life time (added in by Sakakura, head of security and totally Munakata’s boyfriend) Nagito couldn’t help but laugh loudly, feeling a bright high from the experience. Scolding or not, this was something only allowed because he was alive and sold his soul to Hinata.

“You’re awfully cheerful for someone who just got pulled into the vice chairman’s office.” Souda commented.

“I just…” Nagito managed through hiccups. “I’m just happy I’m alive to experience this.”

A hush fell over their class and Nagito perhaps wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Not that his health was some sort of secret (a class trip over night in Kyoto had many things said that will never be repeated outside of the hotel’s tatami mat rooms) but with the looks his classmates were giving him Nagito knew they probably found his flippancy strange.

“Let’s go to my family’s restaurant tonight.” Hanamura easily said, not drawing attention to Nagito’s strange phrasing. “I’ll cook and it will wow you all.”

It was the right thing to say. Everyone nodded and soon they forgot about Nagito’s slip up.

~

As they ate and celebrated at Hanamura’s family restaurant, Nagito took a sip of his drink and watched as Mioda tried to convince everyone to do karaoke (“For old time’s sake!”). Hanamura was flailing, Hiyoko encouraging Mioda, and Mahiru taking pictures. Nagito laughed and treasured the moment.

~

University started a little bit before Nagito’s eighteenth birthday. Everyone was busy on the actual day but plans were in motion for a weekend get together. As Nagito left his parent’s place after a birthday dinner he looked up once again at the night sky and wondered what else he’d experience before Hinata took his soul away. Smiling to himself, Nagito focused his attention on the plans for the weekend and vowed to savour the time he had gifted.

~

“Nagito…” Chiaki groaned out before she flopped over his desk, arms outstretched so they were practically touching him. Her legs would have trailed on the floor except Chiaki’s legs were short. Around them a few people looked over but then again it was a University library. Stranger things had probably occurred before.

“What?” Nagito shut his textbook for his calculus class.

“A new arcade opened up.” Chiaki informed him, propping herself properly up. “Want to join me?”

An arcade was always a fun time, especially with Chiaki. Nagito glanced at his calculus work. He had finished all the work and read ahead for the next lecture. All his other classes were either prepared for or could wait the couple of hours he spent with Chiaki.

“Sure.” Nagito gathered his things. “Where is this arcade?”

“Akihabara.” Chiaki responded as she slowly and languidly stood up proper.

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” Nagito dryly said. “Akihabara has many arcades. I don’t keep track of them.”

“It opened a bit down from the station.” Chiaki said, adjusting her backpack. “Now, let’s go?”

That wasn’t a full answer but Nagito wasn’t going to press. Standing up he followed Chiaki out of the library and towards the train station. A few stops later and they were in Akihabara, the city that felt like its own separate entity from Japan. Chiaki, however, moved through the girls working at maid cafes, dressed and handing flyers out, anime and game goods spilling out of stores, and half a dozen other arcades with ease. Nagito just followed her and tried his best to remember the way they were going (he didn’t remember at all).

The arcade felt like every other arcade, but with the way Chiaki’s eyes lit up Nagito knew she had never been there before. Of course, Chiaki never lost that spark in her eyes when at an arcade, but the sparkle in her eyes at new ones was different.

“Let’s try this first.” She tugged Nagito over.

Every game fell into a swirl of music and graphics for Nagito. He never came close to beating Chiaki in verses games, but he still managed to win some small stuffed charms for them at a crane game. Chiaki immediately put it on her bag and smiled. Then they went to a near by crepe place and sat along the benches out back.

“Thanks for coming with me.” Chiaki said as she ate her strawberry and cream crepe. “This was fun.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” Nagito replied. “We’ve both been so busy lately.”

“I know.” Chiaki sighed. “Sorry about that. Developing games is so much work. I’ve barely slept.”

“I’ve seen your Twitter activity.” Nagito pointed out. “You need a rest.”

Chiaki laughed. “Thanks. What about you?”

“Calculus is trying to kick my ass.” Nagito muttered. “I’m doing my best to keep on top. Chemistry is also trying to beat me up.”

“Sounds like the sciences and maths hate you.” Chiaki mused. “What about humanities?”

“They’re being nice to me when they aren’t asking me to remember dates.” Nagito sighed. “But as mandatory classes go they’re fine.”

“Don’t worry.” Chiaki said as she took a large bite of her crepe. “You’ll figure out what you want to do. No pressure.”

How she managed to talk clearly with food in her mouth Nagito would never know. It was a mystery. “Thanks Chiaki. At least you’re not pestering me.”

“Life choices take time.” Chiaki had swallowed her food. How she ate so quickly Nagito was also not sure. “You got this.”

“Thank you.” Nagito finally took a bite of his own crepe (chocolate banana). “This is good.”

“I know, right?” Chiaki beamed. “I love this crepe stand.” She licked her fingers. “Say, let’s do this again some time.”

She smiled at Nagito and he smiled back. “Of course.”

~

That New Year, as Nagito was with his family, he sent a wish to the sky, to keep living happily so he could experience new things.

Then, a month later, Chiaki texted and invited him out for coffee. Upon reaching the café Nagito didn’t think too much of it just being him and Chiaki. However, as they talked and laughed that same warmth that was in his heart when he went to arcade and ate crepes with Chiaki appeared again.

It then had the nerve to stay the next time they hung out.

And the next.

And the next.

Each time it grew just a little bit bigger and bigger until it consumed Nagito and he realised what the pounding in his heart was.

A month later he asked Chiaki out.

~

“A date?” Hiyoko sounded both pleased and annoyed. “You have the gull to finally work up the courage to ask Chiaki out and now you’re panicking?”

“I’m not panicking.” Nagito protested. “And what do you mean finally?”

Hiyoko turned to her roommate who happened to be Mahiru who didn’t help Nagito at all.

“I mean, you two have been hanging out together recently.” Mahiru tapped her chin. “I’ve seen your Twitter and Instagram. That picture in Yokohama has couple written all over it.”

“It doesn’t…” Nagito started.

“I take pictures for a living Nagito.” Mahiru shut him up. “I know what I see.”

Hiyoko gave a pleased smile. “Face it, we saw this coming.”

Nagito groaned. “Why did I accept meeting up with you two again?”

“You accepted because we’re your friends.” Mahiru easily told him. “Also, we’re going to help you look great for your date with Chiaki.”

That… Nagito couldn’t argue with. He just slumped his shoulders. Hiyoko clapped with glee and Nagito knew he had signed himself up for an afternoon of teasing. At least, they had the decency to pay for his coffee.

~

Dinner went well and soon Nagito and Chiaki were walking along the small shops littered around the area. Lights were lining the streets and people mingling around despite the still cold spring air. Bundled up warmly, Nagito let Chiaki pick their destinations, happy when she picked a coffee shop for warm drinks before continuing on their way.

“Thanks for dinner.” Chiaki muttered through her scarf. “I didn’t know there was an Indian restaurant here.”

“I didn’t either.” Nagito admitted. “It was Akane who mentioned it to me. Said we had to try it.”

“I’ll thank her later.” Chiaki firmly said before her eyes lit up. “Oh, let’s look at that shop!”

She turned around and smiled. The background light from the street lamps created a sort of glow around Chiaki. Nagito’s heart tightened and he reached out for Chiaki’s hand, tightly curling their fingers together. Chiaki smiled wider and the two of them continued on their way.

When Nagito dropped Chiaki off at her apartment, they lightly kissed, just a mere touch of lips, but it was enough to send a flutter through Nagito. Sure, he knew from listening to his classmates that kissing on the first date might seem a bit too much to some, but Nagito had known Chiaki for forever. It had felt right and judging by her smile, it was the right choice.

~

With Chiaki firmly in his life, Nagito felt like he was flying. His birthday came and passed and he turned twenty. His party was filled with teasing and congratulations to both him and Chiaki. Later that night Chiaki stayed over and the warmth and softness of her had them more than willing to roll around in bed. When Nagito woke up with Chiaki in his arms he felt a surge of happiness he was alive. Nestling closer and trying his best to not wake her too early, Nagito held on to Chiaki and closed his eyes and didn’t want the moment to end. This time, when Nagito felt a swell of happiness, he didn’t think about how happy he was that he was alive. He thought of how happy he was Chiaki was in his life.

~

“You two really are cute.” Kuzuryuu said one day.

Nagito nearly choked on his drink but Kuzuryuu continued. “I mean, when I heard you were dating I thought you two would make a good couple. Turns out I was right.”

“Fuyuhiko has a point Nagito-chan!” Mioda called across the table. “Super cute!”

Her exclamation brought a flush to Nagito’s cheeks as everyone agreed with varying levels of volume. Chiaki was also blushing and soon the table devolved into high school stories, mainly ones with Nagito and Chiaki in them. Teasing flew and when they had exhausted the blush setting on Nagito’s cheeks to the max, they moved into nostalgic territory and for the first time the swell of happiness wasn’t due to Nagito acknowledging he was alive, but rather that he had friends who had been there for so long.

~

When they weren’t going out on dates in public spaces they took turns going to each other’s places. Nagito loved the small moments in their own spaces. He liked playing video games with Chiaki and snuggling and watching movies. He liked cooking for her or them just cuddling and sitting in silence. He loved how they could talk with ease and be in their personal space with ease. Sure, they argued (what couple didn’t?) but things pulled through.

As Nagito snuggled into Chiaki and shut his eyes he wondered what it would be like to have her always in his personal space, to always be a fixture in his life. At this point it felt like a natural progression of their relationship.

So, after carefully considering the topic, Nagito brought it up to Chiaki.

She said yes.

~

Setting a moving time was difficult because of course, Nagito’s timing was terrible and he pitched the idea just before finals in March. Plus, moving in together wasn’t a task done over night. They had to consider if they would move in to one of the already existing apartments or find a new one. In the end they chose Nagito’s apartment because of the location and space. Then, paperwork, phone calls, and packing took up most of their spring break. Plus, with a new year of school starting at the beginning of April and Nagito’s birthday looming at the end of April they decided Chiaki would move in during May. A bit hectic but moving and starting school was also not a good idea. A month into school was smarter. It also meant having a quick celebration of his twenty-first birthday before Nagito had to clean up his apartment to make sure Chiaki had space for her things.

Humming to himself, Nagito cleaned the spare bedroom (they decided even though they were living together Chiaki needed her own space too), dusting the shelves and sweeping the hardwood floor.

Nagito was almost done with the cleaning when he felt something in the room. The space almost wrinkled and twisted before something was draped around Nagito’s shoulders. That something was an arm. Nagito froze and nearly dropped the broom but then Hinata laughed in his ear.

It had been so long since Nagito had met Hinata that Nagito wasn’t sure if he remembered what he looked or sounded liked, but then Nagito turned and everything slotted into place. Hinata still had short brown hair and brown eyes, but up close Nagito could see gold and green flecks. He was still wearing a suit and there were still horns curling out from his head but instead of being a child Hinata was Nagito’s age.

“Hello Nagito.” Hinata let go. “Nice to see you again. It’s been a while.”

Nagito wanted to agree but instead his brain was caught on the surreal nature of Hinata in his apartment. His brain then kicked it into gear and reminded Nagito that Hinata was in his apartment and he was expecting Chiaki over soon.

“What are you doing here?” Nagito ended up blurting out. “I sort of am expecting company.”

Hinata blinked. “What am I…?” He moved forward (his legs were still composed of wisps of ink, smoke, and embers) and flicked Nagito’s forehead. “I thought I should wait until you had your birthday party but then a bit of time slipped by. My apologies.” Hinata then gently touched Nagito’s face, cradling it in his hands. “I’m here to collect, remember?”

Collect? Nagito’s brain screeched to a halt. “Wait. My soul? Now?”

“Uh… yes?” Hinata frowned. “Most people don’t forget that they’ve signed their soul away.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Nagito grumbled. “You just said when I was grown up. I’m still young.”

“But you’re also legally an adult world wide. Adult means you’re grown up.” Hinata easily countered.

Oh. Of course. Nagito felt like a weight was dropped on him and was taking his heart with it. “So, there was a catch. You lied.”

Hinata’s eyes narrowed. “The catch was you gave your soul to live. Not my fault you didn’t clarify the terms. I didn’t lie.”

“You didn’t tell the whole truth.” Nagito countered.

“I’m a demon.” Hinata retorted with ease. “Enough with this. I’m very curious to what you’ve been up to with this extended time.” He then moved closer to Nagito.

Nagito backed up naturally until he was pinned (very cliché-y) against a wall. Hinata’s hand returned to Nagito’s face and he kept his grip and gaze firm. Nagito swallowed and realised that Hinata felt like a regular person, except for the lack of heartbeat. His mouth wanted to move to sprout protests but Nagito wasn’t able to form any words. In a way he was being rather childish. These terms and conditions were ironed out for so many years and Nagito had no problem with his soul being Hinata’s until suddenly now? Was it because of Chiaki? His friends? Nagito didn’t really know.

“No more protests?” Hinata asked. “Ready to accept your fate?”

Was he? Could he? Nagito wished he could see his phone and know if Chiaki was arriving or not. Either way she’d be too late. What would she find? Her boyfriend dead in his apartment? No trace of him? Would he be mourned or would they think he simply vanished? Nagito didn’t want to be featured in some conspiracy theory list but given he had miraculously been cured of an illness after his disappearance or death that would only help add to people wanting to talk about him.

“Will it hurt?” Nagito asked instead.

“Only if you struggle.” Hinata responded.

Closing his eyes Nagito thought once more of Chiaki and his friends, his family. Really, he should hold onto the fact they had extra time with him. Instead all Nagito could think of was if they’d miss him.

Hinata’s lips then pressed against Nagito’s and it took him a full minute to realise Hinata was kissing him. It was a deep, intense kiss, and despite barely knowing Hinata, Nagito felt a surge of pleasure and desire to sink into Hinata, kiss him back. Their kiss intensified and soon Nagito was half shoved up the wall, his clothes rumpled as Hinata’s hands moved smoothly through his clothes and towards his stomach. Warm hands pressed to Nagito’s stomach and soon Nagito felt like his mind was shutting down, energy drawing out. His eyes fluttered and soon he was lax against Hinata’s body. His mind was dark and as everything swirled into nothing Nagito wished he could at least say good bye to Chiaki, his friends, and his family.

~

Nagito woke up on a bed, Hinata sitting beside him, idly picking at the blanket. A sluggish feeling filled Nagito before he abruptly sat up, his mind dizzy and his body aching. Coughing a little Nagito glanced around. It was his room, his bed, his place. Touching his body, Nagito expected everything to fade into nothing or for Hinata to start laughing but none of that happened. Frowning Nagito whipped his head around to Hinata.

“What did you do? Am I still alive?”

“Alive?” Hinata raised an eyebrow. “You thought you were going to die?”

“I…” Nagito stared before he groaned. “You said you would take my soul.”

“I did.” Hinata told him. “It was very tasty by the way, so thanks.”

Tasty… Nagito filed that away for later. “I’m alive.”

“Yes, why wouldn’t you be?” Hinata asked before he sighed. “Oh wait, you thought taking of a soul meant death? Is that what you thought it meant?”

“Uh, yes?” Nagito glared. “That’s generally what a regular human would think.”

Hinata scoffed. “You really need to lay off the horror genre. No, it doesn’t mean death.”

“So, what does it mean?” Nagito pressed.

At this Hinata straightened up and grinned. “What it means?” He then stalked forward and pressed closer to Nagito. “It means that those years since we made the deal and now are gone. Poof.” Hinata moved his fingers as though that would emphasis his point. “I ate them. I ate the Nagito from that time frame. He was delicious.”

“You… ate the me of then?” Nagito stared. “Wait, what does that mean?”

“It means that I consumed who you were. Those friendships? That love with that girl? Your hardships and your triumphs? Gone.” Hinata told him. “They never happened. Your friends don’t know you. Now it’s like you’ve never existed. That girl, Chiaki, was it? No love. No romance. You’re a stranger to her. Your parents? Well I always have such a hard time with parental figures but I think it’s best if they forget about you entirely, so you’re welcome.”

His… entire life… twenty one years… it was gone. Nagito felt tears run down his face before fury set in. He lunged at Hinata and tried to grab him, but Hinata easily pinned Nagito to the bed, snuggly holding him there.

“Let me go.” Nagito gasped out. “Give it back.”

“No. I ate it. I can’t.” Hinata told him slowly like he was a kid.

Thickly swallowing Nagito tried to think of a solution. “What’s stopping me then from forming my friendships with my friends again?”

“You can’t.” Hinata told him plainly. “That’s how it works. Any relationships from the past twenty-one years cannot be reformed.”

Cannot be reformed… Nagito felt a spiral of darkness hit him. He thrashed against Hinata and felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn’t help it. Sadness, anger, desperation, rage, it all mixed and mingled. Hinata however just sighed and leaned closer, so their faces were brushing.

“I tasted your soul and you were always so grateful to me for letting you live. You were so content with the idea that you’d die but that you got to live. I don’t see how you can be upset. You’re still alive, not sick mind you, and only a few connections are gone. Who cares?”

“Who… cares?” Nagito wanted to claw at Hinata but all he could do was silently weep. “Those were my friends, my family, my girlfriend…”

“Meaningless in the end.” Hinata callously told him. “However, there is a ray of something in your life.”

“Oh?” Nagito croaked out. “What?”

“I consumed all their love and affection for you.” Hinata told Nagito, moving so he could straddle Nagito’s waist. “I can be whatever you want of me. A parental figure, a friend, a teacher, a peer, a lover… whatever connections you had in the past are all within me. I’m bound to you until you die so I will fill the void in your life.”

“You… you think pretending to be something I ask of you will help me feel better?” Nagito hissed out. “I’m not picking something like it’s an option on a menu.”

“Ah. Okay.” Hinata didn’t look perturbed. “Then I’ll pick one.” He then smiled warmly and tenderly. “Lover sounds good, don’t you think? Lovers are like parents, friends, teachers, and peers all rolled into one, right? I’ve been lovers with people in the past and I think I have the role down.”

“You… you can’t just…” Nagito gaped, his tears drying at the sheer audacity of Hinata.

“You didn’t pick so I did for you.” Hinata sharply told him before he sweetly smiled and pressed their lips together sweetly. “So, let’s try this again, shall we Nagito?”

He then pulled Nagito into a firm kiss and when they parted he smiled serenely, warmly. “Good morning Nagito, did you sleep well?”

Nagito’s lips tingled from the kiss, just like they did when he used to kiss Chiaki awake or when she kissed him awake. Tears, this time laced with true sadness dripped down his cheeks. Hinata gently pulled him into a hug, light and warm.

“You can call me Hajime. We’re lovers after all.” He said. “Well?”

Nagito closed his eyes and tried to imagine Chiaki was in his arms. Hinata felt nothing like Chiaki. His heart broke a little more.

“Good morning… Hajime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sicknesses: While I didn't go into detail just assume they're close to Nagito's canon sicknesses.
> 
> Age: Nagito at the beginning is about eleven ish. Hinata appears the same age when they first meet. He then appears as Nagito's age at the end of the story.
> 
> Hopes Peak: Just an elite school in this story no talents here.
> 
> Munakata, Sakakura, and Yukizome: Not that I was being explicit but just so you all know I see them in a poly relationship where Munakata is dating both but Sakakura and Yukizome are just BFFS.
> 
> School year: All school years in Japan start in April and end in March. Some universities from my understanding do follow a western schedule (begin Sept) but for this fic I kept it the April/March cycle.
> 
> Birthday: Nagito's canon birthday is April 28th.
> 
> Dating: Sorry I skipped over a lot of Nagito and Chiaki's dates... it's because I didn't want to story focused entirely on their relationship.
> 
> Soul stuff: I thought it would be a fun twist on the trope "selling your soul to a demon/devil".


End file.
